


Easy Hacking (Clint Barton)

by flowerdaggers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hacker, Hacking, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Oneshot, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdaggers/pseuds/flowerdaggers
Summary: Y/N hacked into the Avengers Tower just to call in her boyfriend, Clint Barton. When he said he will return, Y/N didn't expect that he'll bring the whole Avengers to his/her house and Y/N's not sure if they came to arrest her. Y/N is extremely annoyed at Tony and then the Avengers left, giving Y/N a choice.





	Easy Hacking (Clint Barton)

**Easy Hacking (Clint Barton)**

You didn't even noticed that he was there right in front of you. He entered your apartment from the balcony, not even the front door. You immediately turned your laptop off and looked at him stare at you.

"What the hell, Barton?" You asked, crossing your arms. "Do you know that you're trespassing?" You added, quickly standing up from your bed and walked towards him. He wasn't dressed in his uniform. Instead, he was wearing his leather jacket and pants and some sneakers.

"You thought I wouldn't find out," you sighed as you realized that he knew that you hacked into the Avengers tower. "I told you to stop doing that! Stark doesn't take threats like that lightly. You never hack into an Avengers home!" He discussed, throwing his hands in the air as if he's your mother.

"Stark doesn't take anything lightly," you never met the Avengers. Only Clint and Natasha. You were an Agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. before you resigned and you met Clint there while you both were on a mission.

"You don't get it!" He demanded, "You're lucky I was the one who found out and not the team. Snooping in, hacking Jarvis? How the hell can anyone hack into Jarvis?!" You smiled as he kept on going.

"Well, this actually went the way I planned it, didn't I?" You told him. "I do know how to set traps for you, don't I?"

Scratch it, Barton and you weren't close–you were so close. Romantically close. He was your first love, and you were his. That's why he acted like this when you got into the firewall of Stark. He was worried that he can't do anything when they come for you. And you haven't seen him in months, so you had no option but do the last option you'll ever think about—hacking the security footage and Jarvis itself.

"You're so weird," he laughed and then placed his lips into yours. Just when things are about to get steamy, his phone rang. "Sorry honey, gotta take this," he said and stood up.

It was obvious that he was talking to Natasha. You tried so hard not to listen at their phone call, since it's work and knowing too much about their job is nothing but trouble along the way. When he was done with his phone call, he made his way to you.

"I know it's been a month... but there's an emergency. I promise–" You cut him off with a kiss, not wanting to hear the last few words.

"No promises, just go," You told him. The pain was hard to hide, yet you did anyway.

"I love you, Y/N. You know that, right?" He asked, you nodded. Planting a kiss on your forehead, he went to the balcony and within a second, he was gone.

He was gone. Again.

-

You were always worried about him and Natasha. His team consist of a super soldier, a god – although you really didn't believe it since you haven't seen the guy up close – a tin can who basically flies and blasts rockets (are they even rockets?), a gamma radiated guy who can turn into a beast. But seeing as he survived all the battles every time, it was okay for you.

You were scared that maybe one day Natasha will call you with bad news.

You didn't want to be a part of anything at all. When you resigned, all you thought about was how to be a girl on her mid 20s. You told your father—you call Fury that, since he told you so—that you were done about all of this. So here you are, in your apartment that Fury set up. Hidden.

When you were about to go to bed, a strange knock on the door came.

It was 2am, who the hells bother me at 2am? You fetch out a knife on your kitchen and immediately made your way to the door. When you opened it, you saw the face of the man you love—but not only him.

The team was there with him.

Are they coming to arrest me? You thought.

If we weren't so busy staring at each other, I would run by now.

"I'm sorry for coming in such short notice," Natasha said, entering the room without my permission.

"We're really sorry," you turn your face to see who's voice it is: Captain Rogers. "It's been a tough day..."

"Thing is, we need your help, honey," Clint was the one who entered now, and I was still staring at them.

"So... This is the girl who hacked me?" Tony said, still standing by the door. "This tiny girl?" What he said got you off guard, so you pulled out your bitch face.

"Don't underestimate me, Stark," you said and motioned all of them to come in.

"Oh I wouldn't want to sweetheart, you hacked into my files after all," he winked at you while he sat down on your kitchen stool. You turn to look at Clint who just glared at Stark but shrugged it off. "I'm sorry but we still don't know your name," Stark added.

"This is Y/N, my girlfriend,"

"Nice to meet you Y/N," said Dr. Banner.

Seeing by the way they all dressed, they just finished a mission. Barton had dirt on his face, Natasha's hair was ruined, Tony's suit was well, a mess either, Dr. Banner is only wearing pants, Captain's suit was full of dirt and Thor well... Damn, he looks like a god.

You set down the knife, seeing that you were absolutely safe with them. Who are you kidding, they are the Avengers!

"Hold up! Hold up! Your girlfriend hacked us?!" Clint has always told you that Tony was always over reacting, so now you see that he really is. "You're a double agent!"

"On my defense, I only hacked it because I wanted Clint's attention," Nothing like getting attention from your boyfriend, eh?

"Yeah, sweet girlf-"

"That's not what we came here for!" Captain's voice was frustrated, and it looks like you won't want to mess with him now. "Y/N, we actually came here for your help and not for Tony to rattle at you because you obviously had the better hacking skills," He gave Stark an evil glare and looked at you again, "We need you to hack into Hydra,"

"You have Natasha and Tony, why me?" You asked with a smirk on your face. "Are you telling me that you can't–" you stopped yourself because of their evil gaze at you. "Fine, I'll get my laptop!"

-

"So why did you resign?" Steve asked whilst watching you type codes from your computer. "If you mind me asking," he added.

"Don't get me wrong, I love being an agent," You closed your eyes as you start to remember codes. "But S.H.I.E.L.D. has been my life since I was 10 years old... and I kinda want to see the world not by missions but as a tourist, you know?" Clint was sitting by your side with his eyes closed. You figured that he was sleeping since he told you that he was tired, you offered him the bed but he told you that he'd rather sleep next to you.

"Your Nick Fury's daughter?!" Tony interrupted, you looked at him and rolled your eyes. "You're not the only who can hack into files, sweetheart," and there he goes again with the sweetheart thing.

"I'm adopted," you lightly explained and pressed enter on the keyboard.

"You're adopted?" It was your first time hearing Thor's voice, you quickly turn to look at him to see that he's chugging at the cranberry juice you just bought from the grocery. "My brother, Loki, is adopted either! I'm sure you both would love to be acquaintances. And in Odin's beard how delicious is this wine of Midgard!" Clint flinched at Thor but still faded to sleep afterwards.

"That's not wine, Thor, it's cranberry juice," Natasha said.

"SUCCESS!" Everyone jumped when you exclaimed. When Avengers needs your help, make sure not to disappoint them, right? "Here you go, knock yourself out, Stark." You gave him the laptop and sat next to Clint again. Running your hands through his cheeks up to his hair, he stirred lightly.

The team was gathered at your dining table of two, and Natasha and Tony was arguing who sits on the last chair.

  
"You did it?" He muttered, eyes slowly opening. When it was fully opened, you saw his brown eyes. "Can I talk to you alone?" He asked, standing up and leading you to the balcony.

"Won't you want to go to your team first?" You replied.

"Nah, they'll sort it out. HYDRA is collecting some powered people or experimenting others, so we need to kinda track their whereabouts." He explained, "also, they have like brainwashed 7 already... So... Yeah, that's it." He discussed.

"Is that what you want to tell me?"

"No I..." He replied, placing his hands on your shoulder. "I know that there are so many things ahead of you... and Director Fury really misses you..." You sighed, you already know where this leads to. "You have to come back, Y/N. Please. It's hard not seeing you for more than a month...don't you miss being an agent?"

"I-I'm sorry, Clint..." You said, running your palm on his cheek while brushing the dirt with your thumb. "I do miss being an agent but.. I have to think about it,"

"I can't take any second being away from you," He added.

"Please, for me?" What he's asking was too much, so all you did was placed your lips on his. The kiss started slow until you forced it to become faster, letting the heat take up.

Until you guys were interrupted by the number one cockblocker himself.

"I know you both are busy but Barton just to let you know, we're about to head to Sokovia!" You pulled apart.

"I'll be back, okay?" You nodded and kissed your forehead like the way he did before.

And he was gone. Again.

By the time they took the quinjet to Sokovia, you've gotten a text message from an unknown number.

 _Hey, I know I'm annoying and all that. But if you ever changed your mind, there's a paper I left on your kitchen... Barton really misses you... Always... You even have a picture framed on his bed side table (don't tell him I saw that). You can even stay at the Tower so you don't have to hack it + I get someone to annoy._  
P.S yes, i hacked your phone.  
 **-Tony Stark**.

You sighed. This was your life before. And it was totally selfish and unfair to turn back.

You went straight to the kitchen, and saw a S.H.I.E.L.D. application form and also an Avengers Application form that was made by Tony (which you think is actually a joke).

After finishing the form, you called your father.

"I'm coming back home, dad," You said.

Truth is, S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't home. Home is the boy with the bow and arrow you fell in love with. Home is the feeling of his lips into yours. 

Home is Clint Barton.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking if I should make a part two of this. I'll let you guys know :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
